Picking Up The Broken Pieces
by Miraculous-The-Luckiest
Summary: 18 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng was celebrating her high school graduation with her best friends and some of her fellow classmates when things went south. Marinette blacks out and wakes up in some unknow warehouse filled with multiple other young females her own age. Will her boyfriend of 4 years and best friends for even longer find Mari or will it be too late?
1. Author's Notice and Warning

**So this is the first time I'm writing for** _ **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**_ **fandom. I hope that I don't fail anyone with this story. I've got a story in the Teen Titans section under a different pen name but it's not as dark as I had planned. Maybe I'll try it with this fandom and see how it does.**

 **I FOREWARN YOU NOW! There are some dangerously trigger filled stuff going to be in this story. Nothing in this story is a game. I do NOT condone anything that happens. As a writer, I'm pulling myself into some dark places for a good story that will grab people's attention. This is an AU(Alternate Universe for those who don't know.).**

 **If you are against any subject that comes up, you can quit reading. I don't expect people to read stuff they're not into. Suicide is mentioned, as is rape, drugs, underaged drinking, abuse(any form of it; I've dealt with verbal and physical plenty of times). DO NOT REVIEW MY STORY TELLING ME HOW JACKED UP IT IS THAT I TALK ABOUT THIS STUFF. I KNOW THAT SUICIDE IS A HORRIFYING THING TO DEAL WITH. MY COUSIN COMMITTED SUICIDE AT THE AGE OF 13. DON'T TELL ME RAPE/BEING MOLESTED IS SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO WRITE ABOUT! MY MOM WAS RAPED/MOLESTED FOR MORE THAN A YEAR WHEN SHE WAS 5 YEARS OLD BY HER OWN SCUMBAG GRANDFATHER! This is stuff that people in every corner of the world deal with. It breaks my heart to hear about death, killing, rape, suicide, abuse.**

 **Anyway, if something in my story bothers you, either stop reading it or PM me and speak to me personally. Don't review my story, insult me and be a total buttnugget. I don't like being publically thrashed and have my writting downgraded because you don't like the subjects. That's why there's warnings in my author's notes usually. Because I know some subjects are touchy and trigger some people.**

 **This first "Chapter" is more or less a forwarning. Please pay attention and don't jump me and claim there isn't any warnings. I'm a writer and I will drag myself into hell for a good story for my readers. I'm doing just that with this story. There will be descriptive details for alot of parts. I don't do that to make you freak out and have a fit. I do it so you can feel what the characters are feeling. After all that is suppose to be the goal of a writer. If there is anyhting you want to say to me on a personal level about anything PM me! Be it about the story or you just need a listening ear. I'm usually always available to listen and chat.**

 **Anyhow. I will have an actual chapter posted hopefully tonight or maybe tomorrow.**

 **Summary: 18 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng was celebrating her high school graduation with her best friends and some of her fellow classmates when things went south. After a couple of drinks, Marinette blacks out and wakes up in some unknow warehouse filled with multiple other young females her own age. Will her boyfriend of 4 years and best friends for even longer find Mari or will it be far too late?**

 **Main couples: Adrien(19)xMarinette(18), Alya(18)xNino(19), Plagg(19)xTikki(19)(They're humans in this)**


	2. Chapter 1: Party Hard

**Summary: 18 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng was celebrating her high school graduation with her best friends and some of her fellow classmates when things went south. After a couple of drinks, Marinette blacks out and wakes up in some unknow warehouse filled with multiple other young females her own age. Will her boyfriend of 4 years and best friends for even longer find Mari or will it be far too late?**

 **Main couples: Adrien(19)xMarinette(18), Alya(18)xNino(19), Plagg(19)xTikki(19)(They're humans in this)**

 **Chapter 1- Party Hard**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng laughed, raising her plastic cup into the air. "To the rest of our lives!" She called, her boyfriend wrapping his arms around her waist as she toasted to theirs and their classmates graduation. Their classmates cheered, glasses raised before they resumed their partying. Adrien Agreste smiled, tugging his girlfriend into a swift kiss. Marinette hummed lightly against his lips. "I'm so glad you managed to escape from your father's watchful eyes for the night." She chirped, excitedly.

Adrien nodded as he took her small hand into his larger hand and brought her to the other part of their group. Alya Cesaire waved them over as she lingered by the DJ station that her boyfriend was currently residing as he played the best tunes and hits available. "Yo, dudes!" Nino called, waving as his best friends arrived at the DJ station. Adrien fist bumped his friend, grinning. "What's crackin'?" He asked, spinning a disk, changing the music to more upbeat tune.

"Not much." Marinette replied. Alya bounced on her feet. "Can you believe we've graduated?" She gushed in her typical 'Alya' fashion. Mari giggled as her fingers interlaced with Adrien's again.

"Oh my goodness, I know!"

Mari squealed excitedly as she suddenly let go of her boyfriend's hand. "I'm going to go get a soda or something to drink, kitty." She called over the music. Adrien nodded. "Would you like something?" She asked him. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"No thank you, Princess." He replied. Marinette smiled, taking Alya by the hand and heading into the kitchen.

Nino looked over to his best bro before motioning for him to come over closer. "Did you talk to Mari yet?" He asked. Adrien shook his head. Nino rolled his eyes. "I thought you had bought a place for you both already?"

"I did!" He groaned. "I wanted to propose to her first.. Is that idea backwards?" He asked in confusion. Nino laughed, shaking his head. "I figured I would propose then see if she'd like to move in with me. If she says yes to my propsal then I'll ask if she wants to move in with me. IS that wrong?" He pondered, still confused if his idea was okay.

Nino patted his back. "Dude, that chick would be _thrilled_ to move in with you weither you propse first or not!" He laughed. Adrien rolled his eyes and looked towards the kitchen.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

Alya passed her best friend a cup of soda. "Girl, you never drink when we go to parties! Not once!" She stated, shaking her head. Mari took a drink before setting her cup on the counter.

"Someone has to stay sober and drive you all home." She teased, leaning against the counter. Alya laughed, interally grateful for her friend's wise thoughts. The darker skinned girl shook her head.

"We can take turns." She pointed out. Marinette laughed. "You _always_ say that, Al! You always forget when shots are brought out!"

Alya pouted. "I can't help that somebody _always_ brings jello-shots!"

Mari laughed again, picking her drink back up and finishing the cup. She reached for another cup, filling it with soda. Alya smiled, drinking her own drink before she noticed her friend's suddenly slumped shoulders. "What's bothering you, Mari?" She asked, wrapping an arm around her. Marinette sighed faintly.

"I've been waiting for Adrien to ask about moving in together since we have his father's blessing. I mean I'll be starting Mr. Agreste's college program once this summer is over. Adrien hasn't brought it up at all! Not even once!"

Alya fought back a smile, rubbing her back. "I'm sure there's a reason he hasn't asked you yet." She stated, trying to comfort Marinette. Mari nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right!" She replied, perking back up a bit. Alya threw her hands up, nearly spilling her drink. "Let's go party!" She called, disappearing into the crowd of fellow students and classmates.

Marinette laughed as she took a fresh soda from one of the many graduating students from around Paris. She thanked the male, following her friend.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

 **Sometime Later**

Marinette was 100% positive that she hadn't touched a single drop of alcohol. So why was the room around her spinning like a carnival ride? She had seperated from her boyfriend and best friends to go to the restroom but as she made her way back, the hall suddenly seemed to be tilting and spinning at unusually.

The blue haired beauty reached for the walls, trying her hardest to make the walls stop moving. She shook her head. "What the he-" She slurred, slumping against the wall. Her eyes flickered, dropping heavily. As she laid against the wall, she watched a complete stranger walking close to her. It was the stranger who had handed her her last soda.

"Who are y-" She mumbled as her eyes fell closed. The male chuckled before heaving the girl over his shoulder, weaving through the other students all intoxicated in some form, one way or another.

Within seconds the male was outside, placing the unconscience girl into a large van. He climbed into the vehicle, disappearing into the dark night.

 **Inside**

Adrien frowned. He had searched around every open (And some closed) rooms as he tried to find Mari. Normally, she'd of been back by then, but for some odd nasty feeling, Adrien knew something was wrong. The green eyed blond busted back inside through the back door. "MARINETTE?" He called loudly over the music. Everyone close enough to hear, turned to look at the fearful male. Adrien paused by various people, asking if anyone of them had seen his Princess. They all responded no.

Alya and Nino looked at him with wide, worried eyes. Before either could speak, Juleka Couffaine stepped up behind Adrien. She leaned over, whispering into his ear.

"A boy just carried her out the front door."

Adrien's eyes widened as he tore off to the front door. As he arrived to the front door, a large dark colored van drove off, disappearing into the night.

" _NO_!"

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

 **So there was the first chapter. I hope it was okay so far. I know it wasn't the longest but I swear I'm going to try to make them long along the way. And I also don't know how long the story will be.**


	3. Chapter 2: Lessons To Be Learned

**I decided to do chapter two now instead of waiting til next week. I already posted a warning in the Pre-story notice but I will give another warning at the start of a dark chapter. Like this one. This chapter involves abuse, molestion and possible rape(not sure if I'm planning on putting in this chapter just yet).**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the chapter(despite the darkness). I plan on trying to make it 3 parts or possibly just two parts. Not quite sure. I want to maybe just do it from her time being kidnapped to her returning to her family and friends, dealing with the aftermath and maybe an epilouge a year later maybe. Let me know what you guys think I should do.**

 **And the people who took Mari run an underground "Whore" house. Basically, they do human trafficking except they don't sell the girls to people, just the girls' bodies.**

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

 **Chapter 2: Lessons To Be Learned**

One of the first things that Marinette noticed when she finally woke up was a male, who was probably in his mid-thirties, standing and blocking the curtain that covered the doorway of the small room she resided in. The second thing was that she was laying on a nasty, filthy matress that seemed to be covered in poorly cleaned vomit and blood spots. The last thing she noticed was that she was almost completely and utterly bare as the day she was born. The only thing she was wearing was a matching red and black lacey bra and panty set that she had been wearing beneath the cute little red dress she'd made months prier to the graduation party and a chain tightly cuffed onto her wrist.

As Marinette stirred, the male turned his head just enough to see the girl. He humphed and muttered something into the ear piece he wore. After a moment of silence, the male turned and walked over to the dark haired beauty. Mari scrambled to sit up and press herself as tight against the wall as she could. She turned her head as the man grabbed ahold of the chain, yanking her over to him.

"What's your name, girl?" He demanded in a hoarse, raspy voice. She flinched as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He must of been a smoker, she thought to herself as she inhaled the nasty reaking smell of what she could only guess as cigarette smoke that had attached itself to the man's clothing.

Marinette shook her head the best she could in the man's tight grip. "No!" She spat out. The man growled, squeezing harder. Mari hissed softly in pain.

"What is your name, girl?" He growled, shaking his hand, causing her head to jerk.

"I'm not going to answer you!" She countered. "Where am I? Who are you?"

He grunted, chuckling darkly. "I'll fix that." He sneered. The man reached to his side and pulled a short whip out. "I'll give you one more chance. What's your name?" He asked coolly. Marinette shook her head again. He sighed as though saddened by her lack of cooperation. The man shoved her back as he stood up. Marinette watched as the short whip came at her suddenly. She gasped as the whip struck her, wrapping around her arm. The dark haired man, yanked it back, grinning.

As he struck the whip again, Marinette curled into a fetal postion, shielding herself the best that she could. With every strike, she cried out in pain. The man continued to strike her, hitting her wherever the whip went. Anywhere he could reach. She wasn't sure but it felt as though he was hitting harder and harder with every single hit.

Marinette threw her hands up as the whip came back at her. "Marinette!" She cried out finally, tears streaming down her face. "M.. My name is Marinette." She whimpered from her fetal postion. The man grinned darkly. Much to Marinette's horror, the man struck a few more times, making her scream out in pain.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

As Marinette laid, curled up in a ball on the mattress, footsteps sounded from outside the curtain of her domain. Her eyes widened in fear. She scrambled to the corner of the mattress and room, ignoring the pain as she cowered. The dark haired girl shielded herself afraid she'd be beaten again. She heard the curtain move open then close.

"P.. please.." She whimpered softly. "N.. not again." She pleaded with the new stranger. Much to her surprise, the voice that replied was that of a soft spoken female.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The female responded gently. "I came to clean up your wounds." She stated with a soft tenderness in her voice. She knelt down beside Marinette. Marinette flinched, moving to sit up. "My name is Tikki. "The other girl said after a few moments of silent.

"M.. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Mari replied, wincing as the other cleaned the open wounds along her body. Her eyes flickered to gaze at her. She was a pretty girl. Probably around her own age. She had dark red hair with black highlights. Her eyes were a deep amber. Mari turned her head a bit more, looking at her eyes. Tikki paused what she was doing when she felt Mari's gaze. She looked at Marinette, heading tilting.

Marinette blushed, looking down. Tikki smiled gently. "Sorry!" She mumbled. Tikki shook her head. "It's quite alright."

"I've never seen eyes that color." She said, looking at Tikki. The girl smiled.

"I've never seen eyes as blue as yours." Tikki giggled, bandaging Marinette up. Marinette blushed lightly. "They're pretty."

"So are yours." Mari said, smiling a bit at Tikki. Tikki blushed this time. "Thank you."

As Tikki finished up, heavy foot steps sounded just outside of the little room. "Are you done in there, Tikki?" A hard, cold voice demanded. Tikki bit her lip. "Yes, sir." She replied softly, looking sadly at Marinette. Mari's eyes grew in fear. Tikki stood up and quickly moved aside. The dark blond man reached down and yanked Marinette to her feet. "Turn."

Marinette brought her arms up, trying to cover herself up the best she could. The man rolled his eyes and yanked her arms away from her body. He hummed thoughtfully. "Is everything real?" He asked, reaching out to brush his fingers against her breasts. She let a small horrified screech out, slapping his hand away from her. The man growled, grabbing both of her wrist in one hand, holding them above her head. "You must be a virgin." He mused, "Looks like you'll need to be broken in and taught the ways around here."

Marinette struggled, yanking her wrists as she attempted to get loose. He laughed. "You poor, girl." He sneered. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll break quick." He scoffed. "JACKSON!" He called. Tikki stepped forward.

"P.. please, sir.." She whispered. "She's new.. Let me teach her how things are suppose to be.." She offered, praying she'd be able to svave the other girl from the same horrid fate she had faced when she had arrived just weeks prior.

"I think it'd be best for Jackson to teach her." The man hummed, grabbing Tikki's upper arm. "I have other plans for you." He told her as a dark tan skinned male walked into the area. The blond looked at him. "She needs to be taught a lesson. You haven't given lessons in a while."

The second male chuckled. "With pleasure." The tanned male, grabbed Marinette's wrists from the other male. Mari watched in horror as the first man dragged Tikki away. She turned to look at the dark skinned man. He grinned devilishly. "Well aren't you a pretty little lady." He said, reaching out to inspect her. "Ashamed that Damien got a hold of you and did this. I'm sure it'd make things so much easier if you weren't cut up so nastily."

The man, Jackson, stroke her cheek softly. Marinette jerked her head to the side, moving as far as she could in her current predictament. The man growled, using his free hand to yank off his belt. "You wanna play hard, you stupid little bitch?" He demanded, hitting her with the belt, making the girl scream out. Mari shook her head, tears pouring from her eyes. "NO! PLEASE!" She begged. He hit her again, making her scream out again. He threw her onto the matress, pinning her down with his knee. He held her wrists together, wrapping the belt around them. He grabbed her thigh with his now free hand and yanked her into a laying postion. Marinette sobbed as she fought with as much strength as she could. He grabbed both of her knees and shoved them apart. He placed his own knee between hers, holding her legs down.

"You're going to learn." He said, grabbing at the panties the dark haired girl wore. Mari screamed out, thrashing hard against the male. He growled, wrapping his hand around her throat. "Hold still and this will go alot easier." He sneered. Mari continued thrashing, his grip tightening around her throat. Mari gasped as her air was being cut off. Jacksonlet go of her throat and grabbed her knees again spreading her legs again, pinning one down with his hand and the other with his knee. He undid his jeans. Marinette bit her lip as the man's hands moved to touch the young female. As he ran his fingers against her core, she felt the hot burning tears down her face as she slowly started to black out.

The last thoughts that crossed her mind as the man took to himself to ram himself into the 18 year old woman was that of the love of her life and how she prayed that he would find her as soon as possible.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

 **This wasn't as dark as I could of went but I was getting squirmish. I don't enjoy writting this but I know its part of being a writer, writing things that make you cringe and end up hurting yourself while writting it out.**

 **And shout out to my first two reviewers. Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Also, part of why I decided to write this is because there's always going to be someone out there going through the things that happen in this story and they'll need support. If you know someone whose been through this, be there for them if you can. Be listening ear. Or a shoulder to cry on.**


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

**Thank you to my reviewers. You don't know how much the reviews mean to me. And thank you for hitting 607 views in just 4 days. My stories don't usually get that many views in such short time. It's awesome. You all are the best fandom I've ever been a part of.**

 **To the Guest who said they hoped my great-grandfather was in jail. No, he isn't. But he sure as hell is dead.**

 **Next chapter, Adrien's on the hunt for his Princess. He runs into a new friend as well. (*coughplaggcough*)**

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

 **Chapter 3: New Friends**

"Adrien, we'll find her." Nino assured. Alya sniffled, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Adrien leaned against his front window, groaning.

"It's been almost 2 days." He murmured. Nino stroked Alya's hair gently as they watched Adrien start pacing in front of the living room window for probably the millionth time. Alya groaned, standing up and heading into the blond's kitchen.

Adrien paused for a moment, watching the duo-colored haired woman walk by. He turned, looking at Nino. Nino gave him a sad smile. "What about MISSING posters?" He asked. "We could pass those out."

The dark skinned male hummed thoughtfully. "That could work." He offered, grabbing his laptop from the table beside him. Adrien watched his best friend and brother as he got to work. The blond man sat on the armchair, looking out the window.

"I'm going for a walk." He suddenly announced as Alya walked into the room with a few large mugs full of hot chocolate. She paused, setting the cups down.

"Umm.. Okay. Would you like us to accompany you?" She offered. He shook his head. "I'll be alright."

"You sure?" Nino asked, looking up at him. "I've got the posters done." He stated. "They're printing out now if you want to take some with you. Me and Alya can take the rest and pass them out in a different part of town."

Adrien nodded, walking to the printer and grabbing half the stack. "Good plan."

Nino stood up as Alya walked over. "Do you want to meet back up at the bakery in an hour or so?"

Adrien shook his head. "I'm not coming home until these are all gone." He sighed.

The couple nodded. "Okay, then we'll see you tomorrow morning." Nino responded.

Adrien nodded. "Okay." He said, walking out the front door. He waved at the pair as he descended down the stairs.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

Adrien stood at one of the busiest corners he could think of in all of Paris. He handed the posters to people as they passed, hoping that somebody knew where Marinette could be.

He knew it'd been at least a couple hours since he'd started and most of the papers were gone by now. Part of him wanted to just go home and just curl up in his bed until his beautiful lady returned.

As his thoughts reeled in his mind, a bypassing stranger collided with him. Adrien was snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the other male.

"Yo! You probably shouldn't space when walking through crowded streets." The male said. Adrien sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. The guy shrugged. He reached down, picking up the papers Adrien had dropped when the pair collided. Adrien ran a hand through his hair, taking the remainder of the papers. "Thanks." He murmured.

The guy nodded. "You too?" He asked, gesturing to the papers. Adrien looked at the papers in confusion for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. He nodded as the male held his hand out. Adrien handed the paper to the other male. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng.. Pretty girl." He said, folding the paper and tucking it into his pocket.

Adrien smiled softly. "She really is. " His smile turned into a frown. "She went missing two days ago."

The male looked at Adrien. "My girl went missing a couple weeks ago." He responded, pulling a blue sheet of paper from inside his coat, handing it to Adrien. Adrien looked at the paper, looking at the girl on the paper. "Pretty." He said, skimming the paper. "Tikki.. that's an unusual name."

The guy smiled sadly. "Yea.. My name is Plagg." He said suddely. Adrien took a moment to look at the other male. The male had black hair with bright cat like green eyes. He wore a black hoodie with a neon green paw print on the shoulders. His jeans were baggy and rugged looking as though they had been worn for a while.

Adrien tucked his hand into his pocket. "Adrien."

Plagg hummed. "That your number on the paper?" He asked. The blond nodded. "Yes, I take this one is yours?" He asked in return, holding the paper up. Plagg nodded.

"How about I make a deal with you?"

"A deal?" Adrien asked, skeptically. Plagg nodded.

"If one of us finds our girls we take care of them until we get ahold of the other. Police say that there's been alot of missing girls recently. Some group started some sort of sex ring type whore house thing. Someone who had been part of it was found but didn't remember where the building was located."

Adrien pondered the idea. "Okay." He answered finally. He held his phone out. "Put your info in here?"

Plagg handed his phone to Adrien and took Adrien's phone. Once the two finished exchanging information, they returned the phone to the other.

"You keep an eye out for my girl and I'll keep mine out for yours." Plagg informed the blond. Adrien nodded. "Alright."

Plagg gave the blond a wave. "Keep me up to date." He called over his shoulder as he left.

Adrien nodded. "You too." He turned, heading back in the direction of his home. Adrien looked up, head once more reeling deep in thoughts.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

 **This is more of a filler chapter. Most of the chapters involving Adrien, Nino, Alya and Plagg will be. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I may have more up tomorrow. I don't know yet. I guess neither will you until I post :)**

 **Have a good day/night!**


End file.
